


A Song for You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Stiles’ and Derek’s anniversary. And there are hugs and kisses and songs being sung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song for You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lots of fluff ahead. More accurately, lots of tooth-rotting fluff ahead. Actually, nothing but tooth rotting fluff ahead. You have been warned! Enter at your own risk!

It was karaoke night at The Jungle, and the pack were all assembled there for a big celebration. It was Stiles’ and Derek’s fifteenth wedding anniversary. The group included Derek and Stiles, Scott and Lydia, Boyd and Erica, Jackson and Liam, and Isaac and Brett.

Derek and Stiles got up together and went to the stage. They stood looking at each other and held hands.  
Derek spoke first.  
“I dedicate this song to my beloved husband Stiles, in honor of our fifteenth wedding anniversary”.  
Then the music started and he began to sing.

(Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

(You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight.

(With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart.

(Lovely…..Never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.

(With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart.

(Lovely…..Never ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.

“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
Then he kissed Stiles.

Then Stiles spoke.  
“I dedicate this song to my beloved husband Derek, in honor of our fifteenth wedding anniversary”.  
Then the music started and he began to sing.

(There were bells on the hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you.

(There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No, I never saw them at all  
Till there was you.

(And there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn and dew.

(There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you.

(And there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn and dew.

(There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you.  
Till there was you.

“I love you, darling”, Stiles said.  
Then he kissed Derek.

Stiles and Derek sat close together at the table, holding hands and kissing.  
Lydia and Erica smiled and said, “Ahh”.  
“I think that I’ll go over to the bar and get a drink”, Scott said, embarrassed. He rushed over to the bar.  
Lydia sighed. “He’s such an adolescent!”, she said.  
Erica grinned when Boyd whispered something in her ear. “Later, Boyd. When we get home”, she said.  
Isaac and Brett kissed and whispered to each other.  
Jackson groaned and snorted. Liam elbowed him.  
“Ow!”, Jackson said. “That hurt!”  
“Oh, grow up, Jackson!”, Liam replied.  
Jackson looked at Liam and smiled ruefully.  
“I’m sorry, honey”, he said.  
“Ok”, Liam replied. “Just try to be nice”.  
"I will, honey", Jackson said.  
"That's good, dear", Liam replied.  
He smiled.  
Then they kissed.

Stiles and Derek went home early. That night in bed, after they had made love, they sang quietly to each other.

(I love you in a place where there's no space or time  
I love you for in my life  
You are a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singing this song for you.  
We were alone and I was singing this song for you.

They hugged and kissed.  
“Happy anniversary, sweetheart”, Derek said. “I love you”.  
“Happy anniversary, darling”, Stiles replied. “I love you”.  
Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a CD: “L.O.V.E.” by Harrison Craig.  
> And of course by Karen Carpenter.
> 
> YouTube:  
> Harrison Craig "The Way You Look Tonight"  
> Harrison Craig "Til There Was You"  
> The Carpenters "A Song for You"
> 
> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed my fluffy little story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
